First and Last Impressions
by Do-Do-Not-No-Try
Summary: This is a story about two high schoolers who gain superpowers, kinda a Chronicle type thing. It will eventually contain tons of teen angst and humor and such. This is a collaboration between me and a friend of mine, they will write the first chapter and 3rd and 5th and so on, while I write the other chapters. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Jerry

The wind was blowing but at a breeze that felt great against my skin as I made my way back home from my morning run. I took a quick break at a small cliff at the edge of town that overlooked the Hudson River and the Riverside Park. The sun was beginning to rise making the sky a breathtaking display of radiant colors. Streaks of red, pink, and orange took the place of the dark blue and purple. The sight of it was marveling. The sun was beginning to warm the air and I could tell that it was going to be a great day to go down to the waterfront or go hang out in Central Park, but alas that wasn't going to happen.

Today was the first day back to hell/(school). I began my way back home thinking about the possibilities of the things I could do instead of getting ready for school. All of them, even cleaning the house,seemed better than spending eight or more hours of my day sitting in a classroom. As I got closer and closer to my house, I could see my little sisters window on the second story of the house still dark which meant that little brat wasn't awake. I looked down at my watch which read 6:00 and sighed thinking there was no way that girl was gonna be ready by 6:50. I opened the front door, found my mom's waffles on the stove, and started my way up the stairs towards my room. I stopped at the door closest to the staircase, opened it, and yelled, "Geraldine! Wake up, it's the first day of school and I want you ready by 6:50." I heard a groan which meant yeah I heard you but I'm going back to sleep for like ten more minutes so I turned' on the light which earned me a yell and a stuffed animal thrown in my direction. I easily dodged it and walked to my room.

My room was at the end of the hall with two bathrooms separating my room from Geraldine's. My parents being the geniuses they are (I think) decided it would be unwise for a 17 year old boy and a 13 year old girl to share a bathroom. So they extended the house to build an extra bathroom, connected my bathroom to my room and did the same with Geraldine's. My room was painted blue and green, there was a window that faced the river and my walls were filled with posters of my favorite movies and superheros. I had a desk that rarely used except for when I have homework, a bookshelf filled with the best books, and shelves filled with trophies and medals. I grabbed the clothes I was planning to wear which were long sleeve t-shirt and black jeans and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

In the window my reflection show a guy 5'8ish wearing a long sleeve t-shirt that had light blue, gray, and black designs in black skinny jeans. He has dark brown hair that people often think is black but mind blown it isn't. He has brown eyes and if someone would look closely, they could see the contacts he wears instead of glasses. In short this person is me, my name is Jerry Ruiz, and I'm 17 years old. I was born in a small town in the Los Angeles County in Cali and when I was eight my parents decided to move across the country to Edgewater, New Jersey. I have a little sister whose name you already know, she's 13, and about 5 feet. Shes the only sibling i have which is enough for me. Trust me she's more than a hand full. People always say that we look exactly alike but I don't see it. I have a dog who in my opinion is pretty much the best and his name is Prince.

Anyway enough of me back to getting ready...

As I was putting my hair up a bit , I decide to look out to the hallway to see what exactly that little knucklehead was doing. to my surprise, she was almost done curling her hair but... As I looked more closely she had yet to change out of her PJs. I mentally face palmed myself for thinking that she could actually be ready. Everyone knows girls take a longer time to get ready than boys. turning off the lights I walked out of the bathroom, into my bedroom, grabbed my backpack and duffel bag, and walk towards the staircase. As I walk by Geraldine's bathroom, I stopped, and saw her putting hair spray all over her hair. My nose started to wrinkle at the aroma of the large quantity of hairspray sprayed and decided to ask, "Is that really necessary?"

"It is but it doesn't matter you wouldn't understand you're just a guy," she remarked in a sassy tone.

"That might be so but I do understand," looking looking at my watch that read 6:40, " but you have 10 minutes to get dressed unless you want to walk just school which would be unwise in my opinion considering you'd have cross the river to get to school." I answered with a small smile on my face, knowing I had won this small argument.

Geraldine huffed in frustration and said, "Fine." with that she put away her wand, turned off the lights, in walk to your room. Walking down the stairs with a smile on my face, I couldn't help but feel it today was going to be a good day.

The waffles or still surprisingly warm when I reached them. Wondering how in the world they could be warm up there idk how many hours ago, I grabbed the place, and sent to waffles onto it. Let's see I thought to myself I left like at 4:30 to go on my morning run. My parents room was on when I left which means they've stayed warm for about almost 2 hours whoa. Opening the fridge to get the syrup, jelly, and milk, a pink sticky note on the side of milk caught my attention. Place in the items on the counter, I grabbed the pink sticky note that read, _Good luck on your first day of school, love you guys. Your loving parents. P.S. Dinner's in the oven don't wait up for us. _I couldn't help but smile I deserve my mom running missing a flash before going out the door with my dad early this morning. But I still couldn't help inside another day without seeing my parents...

The thing about my parents is for the most part they're ghost in our lives. They're rarely home which means we don't see them often. They're in our live, but at the same time they aren't. They work pretty much 24 /7 and 6 days a week. Sundays are like the only full day we have to spend time with their parents. The problem about this is we don't even know what they working. Its pretty much like top secret. They're like enigmas and there's days at a time where they won't come home. It kind of sucks, but at least they do things that shows they care for us,like random sticky notes, dinner in the oven, and random appearances at our sports games. I don't know about my little sister, but part of the reason I do sports year long is so that I don't have to come home everyday having to face the reality of not coming home to my mom in the kitchen cooking dinner and my dad sitting on the couch watching TV. It's also nice to look up during a meet or game and see my parents cheering me on even if its for a couple minutes.

I began to spread syrup on one waffle and jelly on the other. When finished, I put them together creating my waffle sandwich. I poured myself a glass of milk while pocketing the sticky note in my pocket to give it to my little sister. I put everything back in the fridge and began to eat my waffle sandwich. As I gulped down my milk, I looked at the kitchen clock that had just changed to 6:50. Crap I said to myself, I'm running late. I quickly put the dishes in the sink and grabbed my car keys. I went to the foot of the stairs and yelled, "Gerald, it's 6:50 hurry up." not waiting for reply, I turned around and walked towards the garage. Walking towards my grey sports car, I put my backpack and duffel bag in the back seat, and started the car up.

I'm waiting in the car for what seemed like forever but it was actually two minutes. 2 minutes until my little sister decided to walk out. She made her way in a rush with their backpack and duffel bag in each hand. She walked toward the mini fridge to grab a Gatorade. I open the window yelling, "Gerald grab me one too." She grabbed one for me and turned around, but as she did, she did it so quick that her duffle bag spun around and hit a vase that was on the counter beside the mini fridge. I closed my eyes expecting to hear crash as the vase burst into hundreds of shards of glass, but instead I heard a gasp.

I opened my eyes to see the reason for Geraldine's gasp. She was staring at the vase, my eyes fell upon the vase which instead of laying on the counter in millions of shards was suspended in air at an angle as if it were handle. I motioned my sister to head to the car feeling it would be the safest thing to do considering the fact that I felt like something was about to happen.

I was right as a my little sister was closing the door, I felt the ground beneath the shake, and all of a sudden we were going down. Lights illuminated our voyage down to whoever knows where. When it stopped, ahead of us laid a road illuminated by the same lights. I turned towards my sister who wore expression of confusion and shock and said, "What do you think, should we follow this road to who knows where?"

Geraldine looked at me and said, "Umm I don't know do you think that's a smart idea? I mean you just said you don't know where this leads."

I looked back at her knowing she had a point but the adventurous side of me told me to explore it. I looked at the time which read 6:55 and knew it was now or never. I look back up to her and said, "you have a point but, but come on mom and dad obviously use this. At least we uncovered one mystery of why we never hear that garage come up when they come home."

Gerald looked at me knowing there was no way I was backing down and replied, "Fine but you need McDonalds if we ever see the light."

"Haha calm down we will and fine," I said as I put the car in drive and made my way down the road. After a couple seconds the walls became transparent and all around us was water. I gasped we were traveling right under the Hudson River this was so awesome I thought we literally had our own secret passage to get across the river into New York. I smiled at the thought of never having to wait in traffic and not waking up so early just so I could make it to school on time.

Minutes past until we hit the end of it. I put the car in park while I waited for the ground shake and take us up. It took us to an empty parking garage. I had no idea where I took this year in at the moment I didn't care for I was filled with excitement of the passage we had just uncovered. I pulled the car into drive and was driving forward when Gerald said, "Wait! Let me write the parking space down and find out where exactly where we're at so we can find this later once we're done with practice." Without waiting for a reply, she wrote down the parking space on her phone which was 1008, navigated to her maps app to find where we were at, and screenshotted it. Once done, she showed me her phone and I found let that this garage was a couple blocks away from our school.

I was ecstatic, not only had we found a secret passage but also a shortcut. I put my foot off the brake and stepped on the gas making our way to school.

On the way there, we could coincidentally passed by McDonalds and being the honorable person I was, I pulled into the parking lot. At first I thought I could easily go through the drive thru but it was full so instead I looked for a parking spot. Once parked, I gave Geraldine a crisp $10 bill and told her to get me a sausage McMuffin. She gave me questioning look since I had already ate breakfast but I threw my hand in defense and said, "Hey a guy has to eat." She shrugged and headed into McDonalds.

While she was gone, I couldn't help but think about the dream I had last night. The reason why I'd gone on my morning run to get my mind off of it, but alas as I had nothing for my mind to think about it so drifted to that. The thing about the dream was it was it a dream it was more of a replay of a memory is someone who and made an impact of my life when I was in preschool. I know what you thinking your a 17 year old boy who can his mind off a girl who you knew when you were 5. It seems lame I know but this girl took my breath away, she was special so special I still think about her up to this point. She wasn't like the other girls in the class who only play dress up in jump rope with one another. I remember her crossing the imaginary line during recess separating the girls from the boys. She came up to me with her pigtails and asked, "Can I play with you guys?" I was shocked anyone to talk to you she shows me now that I think about it was probably because I was the closest one to her. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded. She play tag with us and the days passed that me and her started to become close. One day she brought a small bag with her and during recess she showed me what it contained. In the bag was a small deck of Pokemon cards, I remember looking at her and pulling out my own. She smiled and gave me a hug. Later we became even closer that (don't judge) sneak into the restroom and kiss. Yeah I know we were five and had no idea what we were doing. Sadly that year came to the end and with that I never saw her again. I'm guessing she moved or was sent to a different kindergarten in the area. It's pretty much this, this is what my dreams pretty much consists of when I dream of her. Which send me into thinking mode wondering where in the world that girl was now and if she ever thought of me (which I kind of highly doubt.)

I was looking out the window still thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't moved. Would we had still been close and what her name was? It was weird because I could remember her but not her name. I knew it started with a D but that was it. I had a feeling that it if (not when I'd rather face reality and know that I might never see her in my life, and hold onto the possibility of seeing her) I see her, I'd instantly know. I was looking out the window feeling like I was in a movie when my head jerked to the right to see Geraldine opening the door with a bag filled with food in her hand.

When she closed the door, I turned the key in the ignition bringing the engine to life and pulled out towards the main road. Minutes later we arrived to the entrance, the middle school was pretty much right in front of the high school, while the elementary is a couple blocks away. Of course my parents made sure that I was never too far away from Gerald. I pulled into the middle school driveway waiting in line to drop her off. When I reached the front, she began to open the door when I felt something crumble in my pocket. I reached into it remembering about the note our parents had left for us. I gave it to her and said, " I found this on the side of the milk this morning."

She smiled as she quickly read it and put it in their pocket. I knew she'd read it later on and she said, "Thanks," she reached into the McDonalds bag and gave me my sandwich, "Oh here's the change."

I shook my head knowing she'd probably want something from her schools store during lunch. As she was turning away, I said, "4:30 right? And good luck."

"Yeah and thanks," she said as she turned and headed into the gates probably already on alert trying to find a glimpse of one of her friends. I pulled away and headed to the parking lot of the high school. I found a parking spot in between a red truck and a white car that looks like my friends, Cody's car. I grabbed my backpack and duffel bag from the back seat and quickly looked in the mirror hoping my hair was still spiked. I quickly fixed it and headed out. I locked my car and made my way to the place I'd be spending the next 9 months of my life. Yay not really.

I made my way through the front gates looking around at the new faces when it struck me I was officially a junior woot woot. I walked around the yard trying to find my friends when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. I made my way hoping it was my friend, Cody. Sure enough as I got closer it was him. He's my best guy friend and we've known each other since 6th grade. He moved to different city 8th and 9th grade year and then just last year he came back to me. He's like 5'9ish I think since he's a bit taller than but don't tell him I said that because we always argue about who's taller. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He may seem like a serious person but once you get to know him he can be one funny and sarcastic guy.

Standing next to him was a familiar brown haired girl named Nicky. Nicky and I have been best friends since 2nd grade when I moved over here. She's been by my side since day one. Shes about 5'3 I think I'm not exactly sure. Like I said she has brown hair that she lets hang loose. She has brown eyes that are covered by your glasses. She's a really shy girl but once she gets comfortable around you shes a whole different gal.

These are my friends, well the ones that I hang out with the most. We make up a trio that are never seen one apart from the others and I can truly say that I wouldn't change them for the world. As I came closer, Nicky saw me and she nudged Cody telling him that she'd found me. Together they said, "Look who finally decided to show up."

"Calm down guys I'm like five minutes late," I said without bothering to checked my watch. Just as they were about to say something the bell rang. Thus announcing the start of a tortuous and easy day. We walked into the school not bothering to get a schedule since we already knew ours. As we got to the front of the hallway that leads straight to the gym, I waved goodbye to my friends for they were going up the stairs for chemistry, while I went to the gym for athletic conditioning for boys.

My first period was pretty easy, the teacher introduced themselves, talked about the rules and PE uniforms, and then once done gave us the rest of the period to chill. I played basketball with some guys until the bell rang. To be honest that seemed like forever, I mean as much to like not having to do anything it kind of gets boring after a while. I kind of find the first day of school to be unnecessary. The only thing this day consists of is, teacher is introducing themselves, talking about the rules, and outlining what the school year will consist of. Well I guess this is better than having those crazy teachers that start off the school year with giving out homework on the first day of school.. I mean who gives out homework on the first day of school! That's just crazy.

2nd period was pretty good. It was AP history I know what you're thinking what someone so cool and athletic like Jerry is also smart what what is this. I know I'm something else especially for setting up my own death by signing up for FOUR AP classes I swear what was I thinking last year. I have Cody in this class so it wasn't that bad until the teacher sat us in alphabetical order. During the duration of the class, I pretty much made weird faces at Cody until he gave me the look that said I best be paying attention. Here's the thing about Cody, he's pretty much the most mature one of the group. He keeps us on ask even though he's sometimes the one who gets us sidetracked.

The bell rang ending second period yay two more periods until lunch... I was waiting for Cody by the door when my stomach started to growl. I remembered about my sandwich and started to take a bite when Cody came out of the classroom. He looked at me and laughed saying, "Of course you'd be the one eating at a time like this."

"Haha duty calls when my stomach starts growling," I said.

"Didn't you have breakfast this morning?" Cody asked.

"I did but... I kind of owed your best bud McDonalds this morning," I answered.

"Haha why'd you owe her McDonalds?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said when I realized we'd arrived at the foot of the stairs.

"Ugh, fine but you best tell me," he said.

"I will don't worry," I said as I made my way up the stairs towards AP Cal. AP Cal was horrible you know how I was talking about the crazy teachers who give homework on the first day of school well that was the kind of teacher I had for calculus. She literally skipped introducing herself and went right into teaching a lesson. I couldn't wait for the to ring.

When the bell finałly rang, I walked towards AP Chem. That class passed by in a flash and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. Yes finally I said to myself as I sped my way out of the classroom and into the lunchroom. I went outside to go buy myself a pizza from dominos. As I stood in line waiting to be helped, I noticed two juniors that were in my AP Chem class who were talking about this new girl. I couldn't help myself so I asked, "Hey I couldn't help but overhear what new girl are you talking about?"

They looked at me trying to figure out if I was an underclassmen or someone they knew. They figured out that I was in their chem class and one of them said,"It's a new girl who just moved here from California. She's a real hottie."

"Yeah and she's a smart one. She's in my AP history for 1st period," said the other one.

"Hmm really hopefully she's in my english class. I haven't had her in any one my classes so far," I said. Before I knew it I was at the front and grabbed my food. I started to walk trying to find where Cody and Nicky had decided to sit. As i walked, everywhere I pointed my ears it seemed as if everyone was talking about this new girl. She must be something I thought if she's all everyone can talk about.

I found my friends at a table that was close to the exit if the lunchroom on the other side from where I had gotten my pizza. I set my food down and began to est. Silence surrounded our table as each of us enjoyed our meal. When we were finished,Cody was giving me a look. I asked, "What?"

"You know what Jerry," he said.

"I don't recall Cody," I said.

"Yes you do, remember you said you'd tell me later and I'm pretty sure it's later," he explained. Nicky had a questioning look on her face so Cody began to explain to her what exactly he was talking about.

"Ah that,okay. Well I guess it is later," I said. With that I began my explanation starting from the part where Gerald hit the vase and ending it where I bought Gerald McDonalds. Just as they were about to say something the bell rang announcing the end of lunch. Now I just had to make it through three more class periods and cross country practice until I was home free...


	2. Chapter 2: Nicky

*click* "Get up Nicky! First day of school!" My dad says as he turns on my light. Man,it's first day back,isn't it? First day back to school...

I sigh and get up. Better get dressed. I plug in my iPod and turn up my T. Swift collection to start the day. I spend the next 15 mins figuring out which shirt would go best with my new pants and sweatshirt. After finally deciding, I open the door, eat, and then head to the bathroom. In there I spend another 30 mins brushing my teeth, and making sure my hair is all nice and straight for today. Y'know, first impressions and all.

After all the important things are done, I grab my bag (with all my things prearranged from the night previous) and head to my dad's car so he can drive me to school this morning. We leave, I sing along with the radio, and get to school with enough time to go check my hair and fix it up again really quick before everyone starts arriving.

I head into the school's bathroom now and walk over to the basin and mirror. Standing in the mirror is the reflection of a girl of middle height girl who's 17 with long brown hair and a skinny build. I hear the chatter start up outside, decide that my hair looks fine for now and leave the bathroom to go find Cody and Jerry.

Let's see... Jerry's probably not here yet, between it being early, and having to drop his sister, it might take a while for him to get here. But Cody is usually good with being on time, in fact, it's possible he got here before I did. I look around again. He's tall, with light blonde hair, so if he is here, it shouldn't be hard to pick him out of the crowd.

"Hey, Nicky!" Someone behind me says as they grab my shoulder.

"Gah!" I shout and jump like 5 feet into the air.

I turn around to find Cody's startled face staring back at me. I have to incline my head just to look him in the eyes to talk, he's like 5 inches taller than me.

I compose myself. "Oh! Hi Cody, how're you? I was just looking for you and Jerry."

"I figured as much," he tells me. "Yeah, I saw you come out of the bathroom and went after you. And managed to scare you, apparently. Sorry about that. Hey, you look nice today, by the way."

I blush. Like, deeply. Keep yourself together, I tell myself. You're just friends! "Oh,thank you Cody! You look good today too!" I say to him, blushing even more.

"Oh, thanks! So...um...uh..." He drifts off. I sigh internally. Ever since I tried (and failed) to take our friendship to the next level over the summer, things have been a little awkward between me and Cody, which is totally my fault. With any luck, Jerry will get here soon to ease the tension. Cody really loosens up when Jerry's around, which makes it easier for the three of us to just have fun.

"Um, yeah, soooo... Uh, how was the rest of your summer?" He asks me. We haven't really seen each other since "the incident".

I hate talking about my summer. I hardly ever do anything fun. The highlight is always when I go to my grandma's for a week. She's awesome and has a great place. But, still, kinda boring. Fortunately, I'm saved from having to voice an answer,because right then Jerry walked into the gym.

I nudge Cody, maybe harder than I would normally, and say to him, pointing to Jerry, "There he is,finally."

Jerry sees Cody first, being the taller and more noticeable of the two of us and begins to walk towards us. As he approaches, Cody and I say, in sync with each other," Look who decided to show up."

"Calm down guys, I'm not late," Jerry said as the bell for first period rang. Jerry headed off to his Athletic Conditioning for Boys class while Cody and I headed to our shared chemistry class. Great, a whole period with Cody. This could get awkward very quickly. We headed to class, where I chose a very back in the back seat, while Cody sat in front of me. To my relief, he didn't talk, but instead payed attention to every word the teacher said.

After 1st period, we split, as Cody goes to AP History and I go to Acapella. I sing alto, but we don't sing today since its the first day of school. After that, I have US History II, in which I daydream a lot and don't pay a whole lot of attention to the teacher. After that, I go to my Spanish III class, which I again don't do much other than listen and daydream. Finally, the bell rings, signalling the end of 4th period and the beginning of lunch hour. I head downstairs to get some food. Per the norm, my friend Nick (yeah, yeah, I know, we have similar names) and his two buddies cut behind me. I don't really care for those other two, I honestly can't even remember their names, but Nick is a good friend of mine. He comes up to me and asks," Hey, have you heard about the two new kids? A boy and a girl, I hear..."

I tell him I haven't. "Well," he explains," I've heard the girl is really cute and the boy is major good looking, so they shouldn't have problems making friends here. I've yet to meet them, but I hear they do cross country, so we might see them this afternoon."

Oh, man, I forgot I have XC this afternoon. Fortunately, I always bring running clothes with me. We get our food, Nick leaves and I go find Cody. A minute later, Jerry arrives with his pizza. We eat in silence until Jerry notices the look Cody is giving him.

"What?" Jerry asked.

"You know what Jerry," Cody replied.

"I don't recall Cody," said Jerry.

"Yes, you do, remember, you said you'd tell me later, and I'm pretty sure it's later," Cody said.

I must've looked really confused, because Cody turned to me and explained that earlier that morning Jerry was eating McDonald's and Cody wondered why and Jerry said he'd explain later.

"Ah,that. OK. Well, I guess it is later," Jerry said. And with that, he explained that he had discovered a secret passageway beneath his house that led him almost right to the school. Right as he finished talking about getting McDonald's for Geraldine, the bell rang again, meaning we had to go back to class. I left to go to Calculus, waiting for the day to end...


	3. Chapter 3: Jerry

We made our way to our fifth period. We bid goodbye to Nikki when we got to the stairs because she had Calculus while Cody and I had to make our way to the music hall. The walk there took awhile because while half of the school was coming from lunch, a good majority was heading towards the cafeteria. It was also pretty quiet, I looked at Cody who seemed to be in his own little world that I like to call Cody's world. After a couple of seconds, he noticed I was looking at him and asked, "What?"

"Haha oh nothing Cody," I said with a smile on my face.

"Hmm sure Jerry. There's always a something behind your nothing," Cody remarked.

"Really Cody, it's nothing. I was just looking at you wondering what was going through that mind of yours," I replied honestly.

"Hmm," Cody said with a note skepticism. Not being sure if I was being entirely honest. We arrived at the door that lead into both the orchestra and band room. I bid a small goodbye to Cody as he made his way into the door to go to the orchestra room. I turned around and made my way to the choir room. Yeah I know I'm also a singer, mind blown. I pretty much do everything. I took a sit on the risers with my fellow tenors. Our old choir teacher went to a different school saying that it was necessary to be closer to his kids. Yet he school he now teaches at is like 30 minutes away from here. In my opinion I don't really see how 30 minutes can make that big of a difference. The new choir teacher's name was Mr. Vandergriff. He seemed pretty calm and chill. He introduced himself and talked about his expectations of the year. I was dozing off when he started to talk about his expectations. I was awoken by my friend Tony nudging me on the shoulder when the bell rang.

I quickly grabbed my backpack and duffel bag and exited the choir room. I waited outside the hallway for Cody since we were both heading to AP English. I was looking at my watch when from the corner of my eye I saw blonde hair coming in my direction. I looked up and sure enough it was the one and only Cody. I made my ways towards him and said, "Took you long enough. I felt like I was going to turn 17 before you would decide to come out."

He scowled and said, "Sorry the teacher asked me for a word."

"Dang well that was more than a word," I said in a joking manner.

"Haha I know it was more like a speech about how I need to do solo and ensemble," Cody said.

"Haha aw poor Cody," I said as we walked into our English class. I looked around remembering about the new girl who everyone was talking. As far as I could see there were no new girl. I sighed in dismay because I was hoping to get a look at her. Cody gave me a look which I guess meant he had heard my sigh.

I looked at him knowing he'd want an explanation for the sigh so I said, "I'll tell you later." We were just taking our seats when Nicky walked in. I wasn't exactly sure if she knew we had the class with us so I waved my hand motioning her to the empty seat right next to me. Once Nicky sat down, the bell rang announcing the start of another long period. The teacher walked in saying that we shouldn't get comfortable where we were sitting, because we had assigned seats. I sighed hoping that it wasn't in alphabetical order, because if it was, Cody and Nicky would be sitting on one side of the classroom while I'd be sitting on the other side. The teacher introduced herself real quickly (or maybe it seemed quick because I drifted off) and before I knew it, she was calling out names for the assign seats. Nicky, Cody, and I were still waiting for our seats when she came upon the last two rows farthest from the door. At the second to last row Nicky and I were called, while Cody remained standing. She got to the last row and at the seat that was next to mine she said,"Dawn Lopez." When she said that name my heart jumped, whoa thats never happened before.I was confused I was sure that I'd never known or heard of someone named Dawn unless... No Jerry that's impossible... Hmm or could it be? I was fighting with my own self wow is this really what's it's coming to.

I decided to snap out of my thoughts when the teacher said more to herself than the class, "Hmm that's weird I could have sworn I had a Dawn Lopez last period. Why would she be in both classes?" My heart sank, it would be just my luck to not have the new girl in any of my classes. I huffed in frustration when the teacher started to address Cody, being the last one standing and said, "Well I guess you can move up a seat Cody. I doubt Dawn will be joining us." I had a smile on my face as I realized the trio had not been split up. Haha awesome this class is going to be fun. The teacher then began to talk about the book that we are supposed to bring in for next Wednesday and with that I began to doze off again...I was awoken a couple minutes later by Cody shaking my shoulder. I looked at him and then at the clock to see if it was almost time to go, but there was still 20 minutes for class to be let out. I looked back at him and gave him a look.

He whispered, "Jerry we're about to take notes."

"Haha oh sorry and thanks," I whispered back. He gave me a nod and I took out a piece of paper and pencil to write notes. For the rest of the class period, we wrote down notes about rhetorics.

When at last the bell rang, I got my stuff ready waiting for Nicky and Cody so we could head to 7th period. I was a library aid 7th period while Cody had a free period and Nicky had seminary. As we were walking out, Cody turned towards me and said, "Hey Jerry I'm going home to go get my stuff for cross country." I nodded my head and waved goodbye as my two friends headed out the door and I walked towards the library. I stared as both my friends walked out and couldn't help but think what a cute couple they'd make. Alas Cody didn't like Nicky in that way. I felt bad for Nicky, I was rooting for them even if I'd be a third wheel. To be honest I wouldn't mind. I feel that things between them are kind of awkward when I'm not around. But I'm not exactly sure... I'm gonna have to investigate to see if I'm right.

I made my way to the library, opening the door to a room I considered my sanctuary. It was a room filled with books that took you on adventures and transported you to whole different lands. I went to the circulation desk where a bit later Mr. Fowler, the librarian came out of his office. He was an elderly man, I'd say in like his late 50s maybe early 60s, he has a long white beard, and white hair in a mullet. He's really cool and he knows his books. He showed me how to check out books, check them in, and renew them. It was a pretty easy process once I got used to it. For the rest of the period, I just read the book I'd been reading since last week called Scorpia.

The bell rang announcing the end of the first day of school. I said goodbye to Mr. Fowler and made my way to the boys locker room. I had my first cross country practice, yay so much fun. Well I guess it won't be that bad I mean it's only the first one.I changed into my running shorts and nike shirt. I put on my shoes and made my way out of the locker room. I walked towards the parking lot so I could put my duffel bag and backpack in my car. As I made my way to the park right next to the school where the cross country team meets, I see a blob of brown hair coming my way and I look up to see Nicky coming my way. "Hey Nicky you excited," I asked.

"Eh you could say that you know first year and all," she replied.

"Don't worry it's not that bad," I said as I patted her on the back.

"Okay, I'm going to hold you to that,"she said. We reached the tree where people were already crowded around. I looked around seeing familiar faces and new young ones, but there were no new upperclassman. I tried to shrug away the upcoming thoughts that were ready to containment my brain. Of why would the new who's been the talk of the school for being pretty chose to be in cross country. I didn't let myself so explore my thoughts for Cody had pulled up. I wouldn't have noticed if Nicky hadn't poked me pointing at towards Cody's car.

We stood saying nothing as we both stared at Cody as he made his way toward us. He looked around trying to find Nicky and I and probably also looking at the newbies. When he did find us, a smile appeared on his face and he began to make his way toward us. He was wearing the shirt I had gotten him for Christmas last year which was a light blue nike shirt that says, "Deal with It," and black running shorts. I began to smile, because for the longest time I had been worried about what I should get him and if he'd like it. Since heres a thing about Cody we've been close friends for a while, but I feel like I don't really know much about him. He's never told me about his crushes and when I ask him about how the dates he goes on went he just says good. It's like he has walls built around him, but I guess I can't judge since I'm the same way. I'm not exactly the most talkative person either…

When Cody reaches us, I greet him by saying, "Hey shorty took you long enough."

He gives me one of his famous looks and was about to say something when something got his attention. Now that I think about, the air had become quiet instead of the chatter that was heard only seconds go. Turning to Nicky, I saw that her attention was also caught on something or probably someone. I turned to the direction that Cody and Nicky were looking at which happened to be right behind me. I had been wondering what in the world could have caught not only the attention of Nicky and Cody but of the whole cross country team except since my back had been facing whatever they were looking at until now. I turned not really knowing what I'd be facing.

My jaw literally drops when I see what everyone was looking at. No wonder everyone had become quiet. Everyone was speechless by the sight they were seeing them and I couldn't blame them for it. Coming our way was a guy and girl walking as if they ruled the world which in a way they kind of did. Everyone they'd pass would literally stop what they were doing to stare at them. In all my years of going to this school no new students had ever made an impression as they did. Well I'm insinuating that their new students because I swear I'd never seen these people in my life or have I… Hmm now that I thought closely at the girl. There was something about her that seemed familiar and whatever it was it made my heart skip a beat. She had long light brown hair that was held in a ponytail and brown eyes that could make anyones eyes melt. She seemed about Nicki's height or maybe a bit shorter. She wore a running tank which showed off her small but defined muscles. She was gorgeous and unfortunately for me, I wasn't the only one who thought so...

The boy walking next to her has brown hair that kind of seems to go up but kind of also went to the side. He wore glasses that made me immediately categorize him as a geek/nerd. I know I know I'm being kind of rude for immediately stereotyping him as a geek since I don't even know this guy. Behind those glasses, he had brown eyes. He wore a t-shirt and some running shorts and from what I could see he seemed taller than Cody which I guess would make him 5'10ish. From the looks of it this guy had caught the attention of some girls including Nicky.

The duo came closer and as they looked around seeing the fellow students they'd be teammates with for this cross country season. Both their eyes came upon us and no lie I could literally feel them looking me up it down. It seemed kind of weird but I couldn't let these new students make me uncomfortable this was my turf more than theirs. I looked at the girl as she looked at me and for a second I was unaware of my surroundings as I was sent into a flashback. My mind replayed scenes of my time in preschool and of the special girl who can never truly leave my mind. What seemed like minutes but what was actually seconds passed my vision started to clear. I heard myself say, "It can't be," and it couldn't but as I saw the girl's eyes out of focus and come back in, she took a deep breath as if she were trying to calm herself.

Nicky turned to me and said, "Jerry what are you talking about what can't be?"

Crap I guess I had accidently said it out loud, think Jerry, you can't tell them right in front of her what if she overhears and thinks you're weird or something. I noticed that the girls attention was on me, waiting for my reply. I could feel as my hand went up and started to scratch the back of my head. Unfortunately it was a habit of mine to do that when I was nervous and about to lie. I wasn't looking at Cody and if I was I could have seen as his eyebrows went up and he gave me one of his looks. I know this because well Cody was the one who pointed out this particular habit of mine and that's a habit of his to do when He figures out something. I cleared my throat preparing myself for pretty much failure since I didn't really have a clue what to say. "Well Nicky that my friend is an excellent question and with an excellent question comes an excellent answer. The thing that can't be is it can't be 3:00 and I'm already hungry." (I know I know not exactly my best lie but what can you expect when one of your best friends knows youre gonna lie and a really cute girl who could be that special girl from preschool is watching you)

"What Jerry but you're always hungry,"Nicky said. Well at least someone believed my lie, sort of, I guess, idk.

"Hmm you're right Nicky I guess I'm just used to being home and being able to get food whenever I was hungry," I replied.

Nicky nodded her head pretty much saying she understood. I didn't even try to look at Cody because I knew he would be expecting an explanation later on. From the corner of my eye, I saw the girl shake her head and turn her attention elsewhere. I wasn't exactly sure why she shook her head was she laughing at me, disappointed in my answer, or in disbelief. I was still pondering about this when the coaches arrived. The coaches consisted of Coach Wright, Coach Sullivan, and a new Coach who's name I had yet to know. Coach Wright was about 5'5 I think, he had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and was one sarcastic guy. Coach Sullivan was I'd say about 6', he had short brown hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a pretty nice guy. The new coach was a girl she was 5'6, had short brown hair, brown eyes, a nose piercing, and seemed nice.

After introducing themselves and signing us in, Coach Wright sent is off on our warm up which was one lap around the park. I put my water bottle next to the tree and ran to catch up with Nicky and Cody since they had gone off. Once done, we stretched and then Wright told us our run was going to be the y-loop. Like I said it was going to be an easy run.

Minutes later, I was reaching to grab my water bottle from under the tree. I could hear Cody and Nicky yelling at me to hurry up. I turned around rather fast and ran into something solid. At first I thought that I may have accidentally ran into a post but then a I heard a huff. I looked and saw that I had ran into the new girl. She was starting to fall but thanks to my fast reflexes I was able to catch her before she fell on the hard cement floor. I quickly put her in standing and hoped no one was watching. Unfortunately being the new girl every guy was watching her and had seen my little accident. They quickly began swarming her asking if she was okay. Some even said, "Way to go Jerry."

I could feel annoyance and anger bubbling up inside me. It wasn't my fault she was in my way or was it maybe if I hadn't turned around so fast this would have never happened. I started to clench and unclench my hands to calm myself down. I turned to the girl who was watching me not paying attention to the guys around her and said, "Sorry I hope you're alright."

I didn't let her speak and if she had, I was already grabbing my water bottle that had fallen to ground when I bumped into the girl and making my way to Cody and Nicky. When I reached them they were both sitting in my car talking. Nicky was the first one to see me and asked, "What took you so long Jerry, you were just grabbing your water bottle?"

"I accidentally ran into the new girl," I said with a groan.

Cody asked, "What happened?"

I began to explain to them what had gone down. When I was done, I looked down at my watch which read 4:30. "Crap I have to go pick up Gerald," I said. "Do you guys need a ride?"

"I brought my car remember," Cody said.

"Cody already offered to give me a ride," Nicky said.

"Sounds good, I'll talk to you guys later," I said with a wave.

They waved goodbye as they made their way to Cody's car. I turned the key in the ignition and made my way towards the back of middle school. Geraldine was already waiting for me sitting on the sidewalk talking with her best friend Belle. They both stood up and made their way towards the car. Gerald asked if we could give Belle a ride home and I agreed.

After we dropped Belle off, I told Gerald to put the navigation on so we could find our short cut. She gave me directions as I steered the car towards the abandoned parking garage. As I turned the corner, I saw a black car enter the parking garage. I parked the car on the curb immediately. Gerald looked up from her phone and gave me a questioning look. "Our parents car just went in there," I said pointing into the parking lot.

"Oh," she said. "What do we do?"

"Yeah and I'm not sure I was thinking we could go the long way or wait a couple minutes to enter the secret passage," I explained.

"Hmm I think we should wait," Gerald responded.

"Sounds good, we'll have to confront them you know. They'd know we didn't come through the garage," I said.

"Yeah I know I just hoped we didn't have to. They're home for the first time in like ever. They're actually early not like at midnight. I just wish we could be a normal family," Gerald explained.

Whoa this was like the first time Gerald ever told me how she felt. I always knew that even if she never showed it to me. My parents being away always affected her. "I know Gerald, but even if we did pretend. We'd have to do it sooner or later and I'd rather get over with now. I know how you feel I've always wanted to have that feeling Nicky and Cody experience coming home to their mom asking about their day or making food, but that's not us. I've learned to face the fact that we're anything but normal. We have parents who do gosh knows what, we're literally never home, and playing sports year long. We passed normal a long time ago." I explained.

She sighed and said, "I know you're probably right but still…

I left her to her own devices which was her mind pondering. I put the car in drive and made my into the secret passage. I parked the car in parking space 1008 and waited for the to shake and take us under. Seconds passed and nothing happened, I noticed that there was a post with a sign right next to the parking spot. I got out of the car to investigate the sign, as I neared it the scene from earlier came to my mind. In order for the ground to take us underground the vase had to be moved to a side, so I grabbed the sign and tried to move it to a side. At first it wouldn't budge, but once I put more force it moved to a side. I went back inside my car and sure enough seconds later we made our descent downward.

The drive was quiet with the only sound of music coming from the radio. I mentally tried to go over different ways I could confront my parents, but none of them seemed right. I sighed I guess I'd just have to see what happens once we get home. Before I knew it, we'd reached the end and started to make our way up. In the garage was my parents black car, my hands started to sweat I can't I was nervous. I didn't want to confront them but I knew it was the right thing to by confronting them, I'd finally solve one of the many mysteries my parents have.

I entered the house behind and I instantly wished I hadn't. Just as I've always dreamed my dad was sitting on the couch while my mom was in the kitchen. It was pretty much a dream come true for me and my little sister. She stood still taking in the sight right before probably storing it in her cabinet of never to forget memories. My mom looked up as the sound of the garage door reached her ears and smiled at seeing her two children. "Hey guys just in time the foods almost," she said.

"Awesome," my little sister and I both said at the same time. I went inside to leave my duffel bag and backpack in my room while my little sister helped my mom set the table. I would have offered to set the table, but I knew that my little sister needed this more than I did. There was a time that we were a normal family back when we still lived in California, but she was too young to remember

My dad yelled telling me that the food was ready and I made way downstairs. Everyone was already seated waiting for me so they could start eating. Mom had made our favorite, spaghetti for the first day of school. I sat down and instantly took a bite of the delicious spaghetti. The silence was peaceful as everyone enjoyed the delicious my mom had prepared for us. As we were finishing our dinner, I figured that this was the time now or never to confront them about the secret passage. I guess I wasn't the only who thought so because my dad began to clear his throat. "So," he began while looking at Gerald and I,"Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you guys today."

Well this was gonna be easier than I thought or is it. If they already know does that mean they're prepared instead of being caught off guard. Hmm well here goes nothing. "Actually funny you ask dad because something interesting happened this morning."

"Really," he said feigning amusement, "Go on."

I explained what exactly had happened this morning and ended it by saying, "So now that you know would you like to explain to us why we have this underground tunnel."

"Umm well, he said well looking at my mom for support (so they hadn't had that much time to prepare what they were going to say good), "We have it because it's necessary for our work."

"What kind of job would have you work 24/7, have a underground tunnel, be away from your children, and have you gone for periods of days. Please explain to me because I've been researching all different types of jobs ever since we moved to New York City/New Jersey and I have yet one that fits that criteria," I say in a rising voice as I feel things I've bottled up start to uncap.

My parents were silent taking in the words I just said which I wish I hadn't I knew that whatever this job it took its toll on my parents. My mom said in a quiet voice, "We can't tell you, it's for your own good."

That right there hit the spot, my hands were shaking and I yelled, "You can't tell me! It's for my own good! Is it, is it really? HOW CAN IT BE FOR MY OWN GOOD TO NOT KNOW WHAT MY PARENTS ARE DOING, WHERE THEY'RE AT, AND WHY THEY'RE NEVER HOME? TELL ME. WAIT NEVERMIND DON'T.

I saw as my parents at every word was like a slap to their face and I couldn't take it. I hadn't meant to hurt them I just wanted to know. I ran upstairs into my room. I knew I couldn't stay I had to calm myself down so I opened my window and climbed out it. I jumped down and did what I knew to do I ran.

I ran to the small cliff and just sat there looking at the Hudson River. My phone started to buzz. I didn't even see who was calling me or texting me I just turned it off. I knew my parents would be freaking out and worried, but once they got to my room they'd be fine seeing I hadn't grabbed my clothes to say I was running away they'd figure out I'd gone somewhere to calm down hopefully or Gerald would figure it out for them. I could just picture it now and how Cody and Nicky would be wondering why I for once was the one not texting them back, but I couldn't deal with anyone I needed time alone.

I sat there for hours just calming myself, I even went for a swim in the river knowing that would help relax my muscles that had tensed. I looked at my watch which read 12:30 and decided it was about time I should make my way back home. It was a good the school administers had decided to start the first day of school on a Friday or else I would have been so tired. I climbed back into the house from my window not wanting to run into my parents. I climbed into bed and was about to fall asleep when I heard my door open. I pretended to be asleep as my mom walked in assuring my dad I was home. She came and kissed me on the forehead. I wanted to tell her I was sorry for earlier, but something told me to hold it for tomorrow. She moved a piece of hair from my face and said in a quiet voice, "Oh Jerry, if you only knew that it was for your own good. Sometimes one must be left in the dark for a reason. It'd be dangerous for you to know."

With that she left my room and left me to think. I wanted to stay up and think why she'd say this to me, but after going on a run three times it puts a toll on me and I feel asleep even though thoughts swarmed my head...


	4. Chapter 4: Nicky

Off to the most mind numbing class as well as just overall subject ever created, math. Side note: taking advanced math classes is not all it's cracked up to be. I mean, sure, it'll look good on a college application or whatever (of course, that's assuming I pass), but honestly, it's death for my brain. Now, this may just be me. I'm just more wired for English classes and that kind of thing. But, still….it's no bueno. Anyways, after an hour of trying to understand what exactly calculus is (first day of school and I'm already confused), the bell finally rings and I can head English with my crew. They've already sat down when I arrive. Jerry sees me and waves me into the seat next to , the first words out of our new English teacher's are "Don't get comfortable, you'll have assigned seats." Dang it. I always get sent halfway across the room from Jerry…. Cody could be kinda close….This is going to be a long year.

Once the teacher introduces herself as Mrs. White and gives us her "Welcome Back" spiel, She hands out our seats for this year. Cody,Jerry, and I are the last ones standing. Jerry and I get put in the penultimate road, Cody in the one next to us (specifically, next to me), with a Dawn Lopez sitting in front of Cody and myself, next to Jerry. But she appears to not be here. Jerry looks really confused, like he's trying to think if he knows this "Dawn". Mrs. White mumbles something about having this Dawn last period. Huh. Odd. I see out of my peripheral view Jerry's look of disappointment. Does he know this Dawn? "Well, Cody, you can move up a seat, I guess." says Mrs. White. Well, at least I won't have to sit next to Cody… that could get awkward. We listen for a while, take notes, awake Jerry (I get the feeling this will be a common occurrence this year) and wait for the bell to ring. It finally does. Seventh period means Seminary for me, Library Aid for Jerry, and a free period for Cody. Jerry walks off to the library while Cody and I head out the entrance. I try to walk fast so no conversation has to start. We just walk on in silence.

At seminary I meet my new classmates. Year after year, seminary is my favorite class, it's always a ton of fun. But the majority of the hour is spent thinking about my first XC practice this afternoon. I'm a little worried…. Finally, the bell rings and I walk off to the school to the locker rooms to get changed into what I hope is a good looking outfit...again, First Impressions. I get all ready and head out. I catch Jerry heading towards the park where we meet and move to catch up with him. "Hey, Nicky, you excited?" He asked. I'm not sure how to respond to this. "Uhhhh… You could say that,it being the first year and all." I replied. "Don't worry, it's not that bad," Jerry told me. "OK, I'm gonna hold you to that." I said. Jerry smiled and patted my back. This, of course recalled immediately this morning when Cody startled me. Speaking of….I look around for him and see his white car pull up. I poked Jerry, who seemed to be pretty deep in thought. Cody gets out and looks around. When he finally sees us, he smile and begins walking 's wearing a kinda tight shirt that looks really good and shorts that-No, I tell myself. NOT now. When he reaches, Jerry greets him by saying, "Hey, Shawty, took you long enough." I don't know if Cody said anything after that, because my eyes were immediately drawn to the dude (and gal, but especially the dude) who just walked out of the school building. He's amazing….And looks remarkably like Andrew Garfield from The Amazing Spider-Man, My Favorite Movie EVER. Which, of course, is a major plus. But as I look around, I'm not the only one who thinks they want an Andrew lookalike (or just a hot dude. IDK, I have weird tastes). At least 25% of the girls on the team has her eyes on him as well. Hmph. This might be harder than I want it to. As I turned, I noticed Jerry staring at the gal who walked in with Garfield…. Hm. Interesting. Side note: half the dudes on our team also was watching her every move.

Jerry seemed major league out of it. I heard him whisper to himself that "It can't be….". So I then asked him what can't be. He looked at me, surprised, and slowly slid his hand up to his head. He seemed to be really distracted and wasn't quite looking at me, rather something behind me. "Well, Nicky, that,my friend, is an excellent question, and with an excellent question comes an excellent answer. The thing that can't be is that it's only 3:00 and I'm already hungry." He says, nervously. This answer doesn't surprise me at all. "What? Jerry, but you're always hungry." He seemed really relieved when I said that. "Hmm, I guess you're right, Nicky. I guess I'm just used to being at home and being able to get food whenever I want." He told me, still relieved sounding. Like, seriously, what is going on? I don't have time to ask anyone anything though, because the coaches chose that moment to introduce themselves. They then told us to warm up by taking a lap around the park we were in. The three of us started off after Jerry dropped off his water bottle at the tree. Once we finished, Coach had us warm up and take a Y-Loop. I did not know what that was, so I just followed Cody and Jerry. Once we had finished, I followed Cody over to His and Jerry's car while Jerry went to grab his water bottle. We yelled at him to hurry up, but it took like, five minutes after until he came over. While we waited, we managed to sneak in a little conversation. Still awkward. When Jerry came back, I quickly asked him What took him so long, To which he said," I accidently ran into the new girl…." "What happened?" Cody asked. He explained to us that he had spun around and bumped the new girl. He had managed to catch her before she fell, but EVERYone saw it, so it was very no bueno. When he finished, he looked at his watch and saw what time it was. "Do you guys need a ride?" he asked. I Told him I already was offered a ride by Cody, so he hopped into his car and left. That is, until Andrew walked over.

"Hey", he said. Did...He….just talk to Me? ME? "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..hey?" I said, very stupid sounding. Great. FIRST IMPRESSIONS, Nicky, Remember that? I tried to compose myself. "Uh, hi! Hello! How goes it?" Great. Now I sound worse. SOMEONE SAVE ME. Fortunately, that's exactly what happens."That's exactly what I was going to ask you!" He laughs, it it is like church bells, I swear. Deep and beautiful. "So, anyways," He continues, "I don't think we've been Introduced. I'm Jake. And You?' I'm hardly thinking at this point. "I-I-I'm Dominique-I mean Grace-I mean-Let me restart. My name is Dominique, But I go by Nicky. Shorter. Easier to pronounce." He laughs again. Still a beautiful sound. "Ah, gotcha. Grace though? Why did you almost introduce yourself as that? Is it in reference to you obvious nimbleness with words?" I laugh. Loudly. Maybe TOO loudly…. "No, it's my middle name. Some of my friends call me that when they want to annoy me." I tell him. Probably too much info. "Oh, so I'm already one of your friends, huh?' he asks me. Again, too loud laughing, stop while you're still barely ahead. I'm about to say something when one of his (I assume) friends calls him over and he leaves with a quick bye. I release some air I was holding in a sigh. Well, that was interesting. Jake is literally all I can think about on the way back, which I'm sure Cody thought was awesome. He drops me off, I say hi and hug my mom, take a shower, take care of Math Homework and go to sleep to the sound of Jake's Laugh in my ears.


	5. Chapter 5: Jerry

Slam goes to the door leading to the garage! I'm woken in a start not knowing for a couple seconds where the sound comes from. The clock on the counter next to my bed reads 10:40, freaking me out a bit until I realize it's Saturday. No School Today! Yes, which means no cross country practice and no seeing the new girl. Though seeing her would be awesome, I was still kind of embarrassed about the little run in I had with her yesterday after practice.

After getting that out of my mind, my thoughts drift to the next thing I completely forgot about and started to wish that I had. I couldn't believe that I'd yelled at my parents and stormed out like that. The shock on my dad's face, disbelief on my little sister's face, and sadness on my mom's face. All these images flashed through my mind making me think why I hadn't been able to keep my mouth shut and how I was going to be able to face my parents. The thing was I couldn't not today maybe tomorrow.

I needed to distract myself, but how. My eyes scanned my room until they came upon my phone sitting on my desk where I must of left it last night. Yes this is just what I need to get my mind off of things for a while. I quickly made my bed and then stood up to grab my phone. I turned it on and it immediately began to buzz like crazy. My hand fell asleep from all the buzzing coming from my phone thanks to all the text messages Cody and Nicky had sent me. Unlocking my phone, I found that my friends had sent what seemed like a million messages (more like 40). I opened my text messages from Nicky figuring she'd be the one to most likely reply to me right away.

Her messages were about how excited she was about the new Taylor Swift album that was coming out in a couple of months. She was wondering if I could pre-order the album for her considering the fact that she needed a debit card to pay for it and I had one. Some of her messages also concluded my name and also song lyrics. I texted her back saying, _Haha wow Nicky I thought texting song lyrics was just for Cody, I didn't know that it was for me too. _The thing was Nicky and I would bombard Cody with song lyrics to get his attention since he isn't one to linger on his phone 24/7 like me. He's one of those rare people that end up forgetting he has one and it takes him a while to get back to you. So whenever Nicky and I need to get Cody's attention we send him millions of song lyrics which both annoys and gets him to answer. _Also of course I'll pre-order the new T. Swift album for you._

Pressing send, closing the messages, and opening Cody's messages I wasn't exactly sure what these messages would contain. I scrolled through the messages which consisted of a couple song lyrics and a couple spelling out my name. I reached the first couple messages which he'd sent a couple minutes after I left to go pick up my little sister. I was wondering why he'd send me a text right after I left did something happen. _Hey Jerry, I know you're probably driving right now and can't answer, but if you could asap someone wants me to give them your phone number. I was wondering if it was fine by you. _A couple minutes later he sent, _You're taking forever and I can't let them wait so I hope you don't mind that I gave them your number. _I wondered who would possibly want my number, no one came to mind expect the new girl… But why would she want my number? I replied saying, _Cody I would have never taken you as the one to send song lyrics to people haha, who'd you give my number to, and do you know why they'd want my number. _

Closing the messages and about to exit them, I noticed that there was one text message from an unknown number which I guessed came from the person Cody gave my number to. I opened the text message from this person that I may have never meet or maybe was someone who's had a crush on me for years and has finally had the guts to talk to me. Nah that can't be it I thought to myself. The text reads, _Do you have any idea how hard it was to find someone who had your number and how long it was until that person to gave it to me. _I didn't think it was hard to get my number especially since I'm always hanging out with the two most likely people to have it. I responded saying, _No I can't say I really have one and remind me to thank him for giving my number to a stranger I think right? _I reread the text message several times before I pressed send.

I opened my bedroom door taking a step into the hallway when I heard the sound of paper crumbling. I looked down and surely there was a piece of paper on the floor. I grabbed the paper and noticed the handwriting was from my mom. It read, _Your dad thought it would be a good idea to take your sister out today. We'll most likely be gone all day. ~Mom _I folded the paper as I processed what my mom had written to me. So apparently I wasn't the only one who felt this way. They like me didn't have the guts to see me which I had to say kind of hurt, but I deserved it.

Walking downstairs, I realized that it might be best if I stayed out of sight for awhile. Maybe I should go to a friends house for a couple days. But whose? I couldn't exactly stay at Nicky's house since she's a girl and well I'd feel awkward at Cody's house. I've never actually stayed at a friends house for more than one night and I'm not sure I want to start now. So there goes that option.

I poured myself some cereal hoping that getting some food into my system would get some ideas pumping through my mind. I was just finishing the last of the cereal when it hit me, oh course why didn't I think about it before.

There had been a time well years when we moved to Edgewater that I'd spend my time just exploring the city. I thought doing so would make me find a way to hate this town or find a reason to get my parents to move back to California. But my plan backfired, the more I'd explore the town the more I'd slowly become to love it. During one of my explorations, I came across the closet thing the city has to a forest which was a parks recreation center that ran along aside the Hudson River. It's filled with trials that lead to the river and had areas to go camping. Being the closest thing to a forest I'd think the people of the town would have used most of it, but they didn't. I'd found a pretty big area that had been left alone and was kind of far from the trails and the camp areas. I used the area over the years and during the summer of freshman year I built a small little house. It was my little sanctuary, the place I could go to escape the world for a little while. It was just one room, but it's not like a needed a whole house. I just needed a place to crash while I let this settle down.

I was glad. I was finally going back to my cabin. I hadn't been back there since like May when I used it as a study place for my finals. I guess I spaced it during the summer though I'd sometimes go running on the trails.

Opening the closet door, I grabbed a backpack filled it with sets of the different clothes I need considering I was thinking about staying there longer than just the weekend. I think I had some extra clothes at the cabin, but just in case I was bringing the bag. I also filled it up with shoes, socks, and other things. Grabbing my duffel bag, I walked around my room I began filling up the bag with blankets, a pillow, a couple of books, my laptop, and my portable charger. I went into my restroom and grabbed the things I'd need like gel, comb, lotion, towel, and shampoo.

I was ready, well that's how I felt until I looked into the mirror and realized I was still wearing the clothes I'd slept in. I went back into my room and tried to figure out what I should wear. I wasn't sure if I'd spend the day in the cabin or if something would come up so just in case I decided to go with a t-shirt saying far far away, some gray shorts, and my white converses. I walked into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

After taking a shower, I was ready, my bags were packed, and all that was left to do was to grab my safe money and put my bags into the car. I was walking into my room holding the clothes I'd worn to sleep when my mom's note fell to the floor. I couldn't just leave without saying anything to them, even though they were mad I knew they'd get worried not knowing where I was. They (well my mom) had the decency of leaving me the note this morning telling me what they were doing. I grabbed a piece of paper from my desk, a pencil, and began to write, _I'm going on a small adventure of my own for the weekend. I think I'd be best for me to clear some air so I don't won't be coming home for a couple of days. I'll still come and take Geraldine to school if you want. I'll be fine don't worry~Jerry._

Grabbing my keys from the desk, carrying my bags, and the note in my hand, I exited my room and headed downstairs. I decided to leave my note on the kitchen counter knowing it'd be the easiest place for my parents to find and see it. I walked into the garage opening the trunk of my car and depositing my bags into it. Before closing it, I double checked the bags making sure I had everything I'd need for the next couple of days.

Closing the trunk, I pulled out my phone to see if anyone had texted and sure enough all three of them had. As I sat in the driver's seat, I opened Nicky's text which read, _Well I didn't either, but Cody needed you to text him back ASAP, and thanks Jerry I can't wait to get my hands on that album. _I replied, _Yeah I know I just found out why a bit ago I think he beat you at sending the most lyrics though and you're welcome Nicky. _

Next I opened Cody's text even though the unknown number texted me first, I was hoping Cody would tell me who wanted my number. His text message read, _Well what can I say Jerry I'm filled with surprises and decided to take a page out of your book to get your attention which I did once you turned on your phone. What happened? About the person who I gave your number to she thought it'd be best if she herself told you who she was for a proper introduction I guess well that's what she said anyway. _I replied, _Well I guess you are and really I'm surprised you would take the liberty of taking a page out of my book. I'm honored. What do you mean what happened. So it's a girl then and why Cody it's not fair that this girl knows who I am and I don't know who she is. You should just tell me!_

After that I opened the text from the stranger who apparently wants to introduce herself to me, a girl wanted to introduce herself to me. Why not do it in person? Why go through the trouble of getting my number when she could easily do that in person at school? Her message said, _Well I suggest you should make people's life a bit easier next time. Haha don't worry I'll remind you at the next cross country practice on Monday and yeah I guess I would be considered a stranger. _I replied, _Well I don't know how I could make it easier, I'm always hanging out with the people who are most likely to have my number. Haha you're funny and thanks I tend to suffer from short-term memory loss :p. Well stranger can I get your name I feel weird you knowing mine and me not knowing yours. It's not fair if I have to say so myself. _

Locking my phone, I turned the car and began to drive towards the place I'd be spending my free time for the next couple of days.

I was walking towards the cabin having left my car at one of the picnic areas since I obviously couldn't drive it all the way to the cabin. I opened the door and sure enough it was the same as I left it. There was a table I used as a desk, a couple of bean bags, a drawer, a cooler, a small bookshelf filled with books, posters, and a couch that could be folded into a bed. It was peaceful the only thing it needed was a TV and a game console, but unfortunately I had no electricity in there since it'd be a bit suspicious if I connected a long cord from one of the inn. I put my clothes in the drawer, the pillow and blankets on the couch, and I walked out the door.

I needed to restock on drinks and snacks, I loved food in case you guys didn't catch that yesterday. I was almost always hungry and if I was going to spend a couple of days at the cabin I needed to stock up on food. I would have to live off of fast food or street food since I didn't have kitchen at the cabin which was fine by me.

I walked to my car and drove to the nearest gas station. The nearest gas station was an Exxon where I bought ice, some Gatorade, soda, lemonade, candy, sunflower seeds, and chips. I put all the bags in my car and drove back to the cabin.

Walking back inside I put the drinks and ice in the cooler and set the chips and snacks on the table. I decided to relax a bit by sitting on a bean bag chair and pull out my phone to scroll through my social media. Once done, I checked my text messages and sure enough I had three new text messages. I opened Nicky's which read, _Well I wouldn't be surprised he was the one who needed to get your attention. _I replied saying, _Hmm true you do have a point there Nicky. _

I opened Cody's text which read, _Haha you should be honored it's not everyday that Cody Herrera takes a page out of anyone's book. You know what I mean Jerry. You have never as long as I've known you are one to turn off their phone or have their phone die on them. In other words you never pull a Cody. Something went down for you to have your phone turned off now spill. And yes she's a girl and I can't I gave her my word I wouldn't tell you who it was and I'd let her tell you who she was. _Ugh I sighed in defeat. I replied, _Haha I am, trust me. You know me too well Cody. Fine, _and I began to explain to him what exactly had happened at dinner the night before causing me to turn off my phone. _Ugh Cody! Why did you have to give your word to her?!_

I opened the strangers text which read, _Hmm really I guess I should probably pay more attention who you hang out with. Haha thanks I try and really I wouldn't have taken you as one to suffer from short-term memory loss. Well I guess I'll just have to stay a stranger, because I think it'd be better if I introduced myself in person to you since you so kindly (not really) introduced yourself to me. _Wait I don't remember introducing myself to anyone really yesterday expect… wait she just said it wasn't really kind which could mean… crap I think she's the new girl. I replied, _Yeah… well I guess you couldn't really pay a lot of attention considering you're the new girl and it was your first day in a new environment. Haha you're very welcome and well I don't really. Ugh, when would that be? I'm really sorry about bumping into you like that, I almost made you fall. _

I locked my phone and went to go lay down on the couch feeling a bit tired. I decided I'd take a short nap considering I had nothing better to do. I laid my head on my pillow and was quickly put to sleep.

I was woken by the growling of my stomach. Still not fully awake from my nap, I clumsily stretched my arm to grab my phone which had somehow found its way on the ground. I checked the time which read 6:40. Dang I took a five hour nap, I guess I'm still mentally and physically exhausted from yesterday. I needed food and I knew that my snacks wouldn't suffice my hunger. I grabbed my cars keys and headed out the door.

I was in the mood for pizza, but not just any regular pizza like from Little Caesars or Pizza Hut (no offense I find they're pizza's to be satisfying). I was going to get a pizza from one of the best pizza spots in all of New York City, Pizza Bella. I'd found this pizza place by (you can guess it) adventuring. I had just gone to get some coffee from a new Dunkin' Donuts when instead of going straight home I decided to go more down the road to see if I could find a hidden jew (per se).

I entered Pizza Bella and was instantly hit with the delicious aroma of pizza in the air. It was unsurprising full and I was lucky to grab a booth in the back. I felt so self conscious sitting all by myself compared to all the times I'd come with my friends. The waitress appeared a couple minutes later saying, "Hi I'm Brianna. I'll be your waitress today. Are you ready to order."

"Hey and yes I'm ready order. I'd like some , six buffalo wings, and a small pepperoni pizza," I answered.

She wrote down my order and left to get my drink. Having nothing to do, I took my phone out. I opened up my phone knowing fully well Cody was probably getting ready to send me some songs lyrics after having told him what had went down yesterday. I opened his first thinking it'd probably be for the best. His message said, _Haha okay. Oh dang, all that went down yesterday Jerry? What did your parents say this morning? I had to give it to her. _I replied, "_Yup, I had quite an eventful night. Nothing in person. They, well my mom actually, left me a note saying they took Gerald on an adventure for the full day which meant they didn't want to see me. Did you really have to give it to her?_

I opened Nicky's text next which read, _Don't I always? _I replied, _Haha I'm not sure if always would be correct, but maybe most of the time would work._

I opened the strangers text, ugh I hated not knowing her name, which read, _Haha whoa you're good and true the disadvantages of being the new girl not really knowing anyone. I had a feeling you didn't. Well, I would say Monday, but I'm pretty sure you want to know who I am ASAP, so I'm not sure. It's fine, it was an accident. I should have known standing right behind someone is never a good idea, but I didn't fall, because you caught me. _I replied, _Yes yes I am and I know the feeling expect new boy. Yeah I kind of do. How about tomorrow? You sure and you were standing behind me why? Also well it was all luck that I was able to catch you. _

After pressing send, I looked through instagram and twitter. Before I knew it, my food had arrived and I was starting to chow down. The food was delicious as ever and being as hungry as I was, it was gone in no time. Drinking the last of my Dr. Pepper, I paid the bill, and left. I got into my car and drove away from the city and back towards the cabin.

I was just walking away from my car when at the edge of my peripheral I saw a streak of blueish light. I turned towards the streak of light to see it heading downwards into the park. Being the person I was, curiosity couldn't easily be ignored. I began following this mysterious light. It seemed to me that it could be a meteor or small asteroid, but I wasn't sure if they fell with blue light.

I was a ways behind it when it finally hit the ground and wasn't sure if I'd be able to find whatever it was that had fallen from the sky. But even though it was on the ground, it illuminated the area blue. As I neared the thing, it created a medium sized hole in the ground which meant it had clearly came from space. I looked down not really knowing what to expect, maybe a huge rock or something, but not that… I was staring at what seemed to be a baby animal of some sort, but it couldn't be how could it have survived that? Unless it was alien or something… Nah it can't be or could it. Jumping downwards into the hole, I slowly walked towards the baby animal ignoring the warnings my conscious sent me to do anything, but touch it. I was inches away from it when I realized that animal looked like an eastern coyote. I was extending my hand when the coyote opened its eyes. It's eyes were the exact same shade of blue as the light it fell down in which was strange. I'd never heard of coyotes having blue eyes they usually had brown or amber ones. Something told me that this wasn't any regular animal.

I instantly jerked my hand back, but the young coyote had began to stand up. I began to slowly step away, but the coyote began walking towards me. I reached the edge of the hole and found myself cornered. I looked up contemplating if I'd be able to jump up and escape the hole before the coyote attacked me or something. I finally came up with the decision that I'd be able to escape the clutches of this weird coyote.

I jumped and clutched the edge of the ground trying to pull myself up when I heard, "Grrr", and jolts of pain coming from my right thigh. I looked down to see the coyote sinking its teeth into my thigh. The pain was horrible. I'd never thought a coyote bite could hurt so much. Through the pain, I somehow managed to bring myself all the way up. I laid on the ground not knowing what to do.

I looked at the coyote whose eyes were shining and it seemed as the whole thing was glowing. My body began shaking and in front of my eyes I watched as the coyote began to shrink and became not only the size, but the shape of a worm. I watched in horror as this thing slipped its way into my body from the teeth marks it had left.

My body shook violently as I felt whatever it was pulse through my body. I seemed to be in shock or something, because I couldn't do anything. My head was buzzing, my sight was becoming cloudy, and my arms and legs seemed to have forgotten how to move. I noticed what seemed to be a faint blue light illuminating my body and my hands becoming paws. Darkness began encircling my eyesight as I lost consciousness...


	6. Chapter 6: Nicky

"...IN YOUR WILDEST DREAMS, AHHHH HUH HAAAAA…."

I wake with a start, coming to sudden life as Taylor Swift's amazingly beautiful voice comes (accidently, albeit) loudly from my alarm clock/speaker combo (before you ask, yes, I am a Swiftie. A pretty hardcore one at that. Not to brag, but I personally own all of her Cd's in Deluxe Editon and all of her singles digitally and….. has nothing to do with the story. Sorry. Anyways….) I'm almost freaked out because, in my mind, alarm clock = get ready for school NOW. But, then, it occurred to me that yesterday was Friday, so it only made sense that today would be Saturday. I calmed down, thinking how excellent yesterday was. New Kid on the Block is super awesomely amazing ( I feel like that's the only word for him, given his status as Andrew lookalike…). Alas, it'll be just me and my family for the next two days *involuntary shudder*. It won't be too bad, though. I have Les Misérables to read (unabridged. Yes, it is really long. 13th longest ever written, according to Wikipedia.). Or I could watch Buffy The Vampire Slayer season 5. Or I could go on a run and prepare for XC next week, or any number of things. Actually, doing a run this early would probably be good for me. I grab my running clothes (basically my pajama shirt and basketball shorts) and my shoes and whisper to my still asleep parents (it's only 9:00) that I'm heading out. Outside, it's nice and warm still, but not burning hot like it will be in a few hours. Basically a perfect time for running, not getting too hot or cold. I stretch for a little bit, doing leg swings, lunges, high knees, the works. After I felt appropriately all warmed up, I headed out, taking the usual route for a run by myself. It consists of my running down our street, taking a shortcut through the park nearest to our house, going up a fairly steep road while actively avoiding getting ran over, and then finally making my way back home for some more exercises and stretches before I go back inside. I head off, moving briskly. Usually I call up Jerry and we meet up where our two streets intersect, but apparently he had headed out to get away from his family out (I didn't ask why, all I knew is that he had pre-ordered my album.) So I kept on going, not stopping for-

"Nicky?" shouted a familiar voice. A very awesome, yet terrifying voice. I turn around to find Peter Parker himself. "Hey, I thought I recognized your wa-I mean, sweatshirt." Wow. He knows what my sweatshirt looks like already? And my Wa? My Wa….lk? Is that what he was going to say? 'Cause that's a little weird….. But also awesome, so…. whatevs.

"Yeah, I go on a run most days when we don't have practice. Except Sundays. I don't go on runs on Sunday." I tell him.

"Ah, yeah me neither. I like spending time with my family instead." Jake responded. No WAY. Good looking and lover of family? That is so awesome.

"That is so Awesome, Jake! I think it's so cool that you like to be with your family, cause so do I!" I exclaimed. Loudly. Oops. That might've been- OW.

"Ow…. what was that?" I asked.

"What was What?" Jake retorted (in a nice way).

"I…. I don't … I feel faint," I said as I fainted. The last thing I saw was Jake's face, full of worry...and then smiling….Wha…?

And I'm out.


	7. Chapter 7: Jerry

A haziness of grays and blurs of blacks filled my eyesight and my body felt different

somehow. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but something in me had changed. Maybe it had to

do with the weird light, that one weird wolf creature, or the fact that I had survived the attack.

All I knew was I was no longer the same and I soon found out why.

In an effort to stand up, I rolled onto my belly, so my hands could help my feet get me to

stand. As I began to stand up, something at the very edge of my peripheral vision caught my

attention. I turned my head not expecting to see myself still laying down on the ground. _It's _

_almost like I'm at two places at once, but how? _I asked myself as I quickly stood up to assay the

scene in front of me.

_It can't be, this can't be happening, _grabbing my hair, _I'm dead, dead, dead, that's my _

_dead body, and this is my ghost or spirit. _

I don't know how long I was standing there being caught up in the thought of being dead,

that I didn't notice the figure coming towards me. But I instantly heard the leaves crunching as

whatever it was, was coming towards me. I turned around slowly only to see the weird wolf-like

thing heading towards me. I immediately took a couple steps as flashes of the attack passed

through my eyes.

The creature walked slowly towards and had its head down as if trying to tell me it came

in peace with no intention to harm me. But all I could think of was the attack. I went to pick up

the nearest thing I could to throw at it except my hand went right through it. "Great, just great," I

said not realizing I had spoken out loud.

"I know right," said a voice. I turned around in the direction of where I'd heard the voice

expecting to see someone burst through the shadows of the trees, except the only thing there was

the creature who was now only a few feet away from both mes.

"You, you just spoke," I said hastily knowing it was crazy, but having gone through so

much already I had no idea what to consider crazy anymore.

"Well yes, except I'm always speaking, but now thanks to me you have the ability to

understand when animals are speaking," said the creature who had just transformed from a wolf

into a husky puppy.

"Whoa whoa, what do you mean thanks to you," I said trying to get my head around what

it meant. "Also something tells me you're not from this planet."

"Well remember when I attacked you apparently, sorry about that by the way, it was the

only way I could complete the ritual. Also yes I'm no native to this planet."

"THE WHAT?!", _great great I stumbled into an intergalactic cult of some sort, _"WHAT

RITUAL." I said starting to hyperventilate.

"Calm down human, freaking out will solve nothing. The ritual we had to undergo in

order for you to receive the powers."

"Receive powers, you're meaning to say that I'm no longer a regular human. I now have

superpowers like the superheroes in the comic books and movies my friend Nicki is super

obsessed about. NO WAY I thought they were just fiction though." I said in a questionable

manner.

"Yes something like that and human you are anything, but fiction. You must take

responsibility of these gifts that were given to you and am afraid you can't just let anyone know

about this. Though it may not seem like it, danger is anywhere, and you never know where the

snake is slithering."

I took a moment to take in everything the creature/alien had just told me. I had

superpowers, I couldn't tell anyone about it, and I would be living a double life so to speak. _I _

_guess it wouldn't too hard. I'm already living on my own so to speak, and I'd for the first time in _

_my life be keeping a secret from my two best friends. *sigh* _I couldn't help thinking how Nicki

would be so excited and jealous that superheroes did exist and I maybe would become one. It

was so crazy and surreal to think about. I had been right I was different something in me had

changed and I'd figured out what. I looked back towards the creature and asked, "You said gifts

as in there was more to just being able to communicate with animals?"

"Yes there's more to it than just that."

"Well what is it?" I asked instantly curious.

"Why don't you find out yourself." it said turning off and breaking off into a run.

"Wait!" I called as I started after it. Runner or no runner I knew there was no way I could

keep up with the creature who had transformed itself back into a wolf. I wished there was a way I

could keep up with it, but it's not I could magically move my legs faster- well I could but let's

just say I'd feel it in the morning- or transform also into a wolf. I don't know what happened but

the next thing, but I was right next and leveled to the wolf. _How could this be I was 5'8 I should _

_not be eye-leveled with the wolf? _ I looked down and saw where my legs should be were replaced

with four paws. As we passed a small stream I saw that my wish had sort of came true except I'd

transformed into a golden retriever instead of a wolf. _I guess I have to learn how to control my _

_powers _I said to myself as I remembered when Spider-Man's powers wouldn't cooperate with

him and he'd fall from buildings.

The dirt hitting my paws, the winding blowing into my fur, as we ran for who knows how

long. It felt so wonderful as if any problem I had drifted into the wind and vanished for awhile. I

felt free for once. I didn't think, I just let myself relaxed as I enjoyed the run.


	8. Chapter 8: Nicky

I slowly come to, feeling very groggy and headache-y (I get that from my mom; it happens more than I'd like). In a creepy room I'm personally unfamiliar with.

As I try to figure out where I am, I must face the question that I'm sure anyone and everyone who wakes up in a creepy cold room must eventually ask themselves : Where am I? (...not that I can speak from experience. But I've seen movies, so close enough right?) As I try turn my head to look around a little, I realize I am literally STRAPPED TO A METAL BED. Like the Empire's Torture Chamber in A New Hope. The brief happiness that comes from realizing I'm just like Princess Leia is quickly diminished by the fact that what happened to Leia in the chamber was not good things. This scares me, which only becomes more profound when I realize I have to IV-ish tubes coming out of my arms, that I can trace back to pouch of BLUE liquid. Definitely not IV. My mind instantly is set upon getting out of here, where ever here is. Hmmmm... I'm pretty secured here, with straps around my waist, arms and legs. Hm... maybe if i wiggle a lot...

My thoughts are interrupted by an old looking dude who enters in from what i'm assuming is a door (can't tell, I'm too tightly strapped) and paces over to face me.

"Ahhh, a little scared, are we, Nicki? You look most red in the face, like you know change is just around the corner..." he says with a snicker. I freak out again. How does he know my name? Why am I here and what does he want from me? And do I really look that red? I've found that red face doesn't go well with my brunette style of life...

"Yes, indeed, changes are everywhere waiting for everyone, but yours is coming sooner...You get to be our guinea pig, special one. We have been watching you ever since our youngest recruit suggested you to us... you have been chosen." he whispers. Great. I'm hooked up to a scary tube machine, conversing with a madman. Well, maybe not conversing, more like convulsing with fear while he talks about changes. What does he mean? I already went through puberty, what more do you want?!

"Yes, soon you'll be as new as a sunrise... and as powerful as the nuke that make sure that's the last sunrise anyone ever sees.. Yes, I think you'll have fun being our new ...shall we say,... enforcer? For no one would ever expect a thin, seventeen year old girl to force their secrets from their bloodied mouths." he cackles as he grins at me. Ok, now this dude is really scaring me. What does he mean, enforcer? I've never hurt anyone in a physical way (I may have broken a few hearts in my day...yeah right.) My racing thoughts and his maniacal laugh are both interrupted by a loud beep that emanates throughout the room.

"Ahhh," he breathes, "it sounds like one hot and ready three course Change is ready to be served. You will not see me for a while now, in fact, you will only remember me as a dream. But it'll come back to you eventually. Some dreams, or nightmares, are hard to ignore. Oh, and believe me, we'll be watching." he whispers as he leaves my line of sight and disappears out the door.

I'm left alone again in the quiet empty room. I try not to panic. I almost have calmed myself down when a sudden jolt scares me again I hear a wet whoosh as the contents of the blue IV containers empty themselves into my body. And I loose a terrifying scream. Other people must be hurting too, because i hear others screaming in my head. That must be loud screaming, I think, to pass through these thick walls.

That is the last thought I have before passing out.


End file.
